Uma Emergência
by Anita4
Summary: Quando Mamoru retorna do trabalho, Usagi está passando muito mal, fazendo-o levá-la para a emergência.


_História escrita para a Semana Sailor Moon, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics._

* * *

 **Uma Emergência**

Usagi nunca havia sido muito boa com computadores. Desde nova, tivera terríveis experiências com aquelas máquinas e apenas usava a famosa internet em seu celular. Foi entrando para a faculdade e conversando com as novas amigas que percebeu o quanto ficara defasada. Não que ela se importasse com isso. Estava até acostumada com ser das últimas em listas de nota e coisas assim. Talvez tenha sido seu namoro com Mamoru que lhe despertara essa pequena vergonha.

Quando já conhecia pessoas capazes de criar programa, ela descobria como ligar um computador e até conseguia abrir processadores de texto para digitar os tantos trabalhos que sempre pediam em suas aulas. Entretanto, notou que seria também de grande ajuda saber consultar a internet, bibliotecas lhe causavam alergias. E quem consegue ficar sentada, estudando, num lugar onde não se pode nem conversar, nem rir, nem comer... Além de ter que estudar. Procurar dados na internet soava muito mais atraente, embora sentisse medo de o que mais poderia acabar fazendo.

Logo que começara a faculdade, conseguiu um notebook de seus pais. Até eles ficaram impressionados que ela passasse no vestibular e espontaneamente lhe presentearam com um objeto tão caro. Nem esperavam que ela o usasse para coisas úteis, segundo soubera de seus próprios progenitores mais tarde. Mais tarde, quando ela já tinha destruído a máquina por excesso de vírus.

Houve até conserto, mas sua mãe decidiu confiscá-lo e agora era seu computador que Usagi poderia usar desde que fosse supervisionada. Não era culpa dela se o site prometia que tinha o livro que ela precisava para o trabalho! Mais uns vídeos de algum cantor de que ela gostava.

Ou teria sido aquela mensagem sobre o FBI? Dada sua identidade secreta como Sailor Moon, Usagi passou mal quando chegou um e-mail da agência americana e nem pensou antes de clicar onde lhe pediam para esclarecer por que eles a contactaram. Foi seu irmão quem explicou que o e-mail devia ser falso, mas ainda tinha pesadelos em que era sequestrada e torturada até revelar todos os segredos sobre o Milênio de Prata e desistir de seu plano de construir a Tóquio de Cristal.

Por essas razões que Usagi percebeu já ser hora de lidar com seus medos e aprender definitivamente como navegar online. Como digitalizar e imprimir documentos. Como consertar fotos. E para isso usava o computador de seu namorado, claro. Nada de sua mãe rindo secretamente de todos seus erros virtuais. E de todas as vezes em que ela comemorava haver sido a milionésima visitante de um site — alguém teria que sê-lo, por que não ela? Por que sempre achavam que era mentira? As pessoas não confiavam mais nas outras... Não era à toa que um dia ela seria a rainha de todos e reensinaria a todos sobre o amor e a justiça.

Sempre que Mamoru estava trabalhando — todos os dias da semana, quase sempre até consideravelmente tarde da noite, algo que ela reclamaria se fizesse diferença e se não soubesse que logo seriam rei e rainha e aí ele poderia investir a abstinência de trabalhar fazendo o trabalho dela —, ela pegava a cópia da chave e se conectava a seu computador. Não o fazia secretamente, mas também nunca detalhara todos seus movimentos online ao namorado. Apenas evitava abrir e-mails de desconhecidos, fora o trato que fizeram. Ele também a proibira de coletar prêmios por milionésimas visitas ou fazer compras. Mesmo se for um produto natural recomendado por alguma estrela de Hollywood — sublinhara ele. A mesma pessoa que toda hora fazia alguma observação nadinha pertinente sobre seus hábitos alimentares!

Foi depois de um dia como esse — sem pisar na bola e sem comprar frutinhas revolucionárias, ou sua saúde estaria indo muito melhor, né? — que Usagi começou a se sentir mal. Sua barriga doía terrivelmente, como se agulhas estivessem dançando sapateado ali dentro. A noite demorava a chegar, e ela não tinha forças para se levantar e ir para casa. Queria sua mãe, mas também tinha vergonha de ligar e pedir que a buscasse no apartamento do namorado porque tava com dor de barriga.

* * *

Não era o normal que Mamoru retornasse antes das nove noite, havendo acabado de começar seu emprego e ainda estando em estágio probatório. Usualmente, ele nem via Usagi por seu apartamento, já que ela precisava jantar e, para isso, tinha que voltar para casa. Os dois realmente só se encontravam nos finais de semana e nas raras ocasiões em que Mamoru conseguia ir mais cedo para casa. Ocasiões em que, claro, ele mandava mensagem prévia para avisá-la de que poderiam comer juntos. O estômago de sua namorada era pior que uma bomba relógio, e ela sempre tomava muito cuidado para não deixá-lo explodir de fome, chegando para o jantar com sua família — uma disparidade em seu histórico de pontualidade.

Ele sabia que a namorada usava seu apartamento durante o dia. Além de não ser nenhum segredo, o vazio que deixava em sua geladeira e despensa provavam cabalmente sua visitante. Ademais, Usagi tinha o costume de deixar rápidas mensagens num caderninho próximo à entrada do apartamento, o qual ela mesma havia comprado e decorado.

Esse foi o primeiro indício de algo anormal para Mamoru naquela noite. Quando abriu a porta para um apartamento escuro — era igualmente comum que a luz da entrada fosse esquecida acesa após Usagi escrever seu bilhete —, ele se deparou com o caderno fechado. Teria pensado que a namorada não viera mexer em seu computador e ignorado, se não lembrasse que a porta estava aberta quando ele chegou. Usagi também tendia a deixá-la assim. Mamoru, nunca. Era um prédio tranquilo, quase todos seus vizinhos tinham o costume, mas ele não gostava de criar um hábito pouco benéfico. O zelador teria a chave em qualquer emergência.

Usagi estivera ali e não se recordara de lhe escrever um bilhete? Era peculiar, Mamoru refletiu. Mas acabou dando de ombros. Soubesse que a reunião terminaria tão cedo, ele a teria avisado para esperá-lo. Mas talvez ela também houvesse saído com pressa por alguma razão.

Ouviu um gemido. Sentiu os pelos eriçarem, dominava-lhe agora todo seu instinto após anos atuando como Tuxedo Kamen e ele correu para a origem do som sem duvidar que o ouvira mesmo. Sua experiência não abria espaço para tal.

E assim descobriu parte do que acontecera com a namorada. Sua vista ficando turva ao encontrá-la caída sobre o chão de sua sala de estar.

— Usako! — chamou-a, agachando-se a seu lado.

— Mamo-chan... é você mesmo? — ela perguntou com a voz fraca, lamuriosa. — Está doendo...

Percebeu que Usagi segurava a barriga com força, mas não parecia machucada. A sala também se encontrara no mesmo estado em que a deixara pela manhã antes de ir trabalhar, exceto por algumas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão.

— O que houve, Usako?

— Tá doendo, faz alguma coisa! — ela chorou. — É bem do lado direito e tá pulsando! Isto não é normal... me ajuda!

— Usako... — ele a estudou enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto e pescoço suados. — Fique bem aí, já volto com um chá e uma bolsa de água quente.

Estava pronto a se levantar quando sentiu as mãos de Usagi segurarem-lhe a perna.

— Não, Mamo-chan! — ela disse com urgência, quase sem ar. — Precisa chamar uma ambulância, eu acho que é algo muito sério. E se for alguma pedra?

— Pedra?

— Sim! Pedra no rim não dá isso?

Não sendo da área médica e nunca havendo passado por esse problema, Mamoru apenas meneou com a cabeça e voltou a acariciar o rosto aflito da namorada. Ela tremeu ao toque. Sentia-se impotente até para dizer que ela poderia estar exagerando. Soava uma preocupação legítima.

— Mamo-chan... — Ela gemeu alto assim que o chamou. — Eu não tô bem. — Usagi pôs agora as duas mãos sobre a boca, encolhendo o corpo. — Não! Não quero vomitar na sua frente. — Ela começou a afastá-lo até Mamoru quase perder o equilíbrio.

Ainda desnorteado, ele se levantou e correu até sua pasta para buscar o celular.

— Não chama os meus pais! — ela brigou, a ânsia de vômito parecia haver passado.

— Estou ligando para um médico, Usako.

* * *

Usagi conferiu se o sinto estava bem preso e se segurou quando Mamoru virou a próxima curva como se pretendesse fazer audição para um filme de corrida de rua.

— Mamo-chan! — ela brigou mais uma vez. — Eu vou acabar vomitando assim... — disse, encolhendo-se no banco. Não sabia se olhava para frente, porque a velocidade do carro era tão alta que a paisagem não se estabilizava o bastante para lhe curar o enjoo.

E a dor voltou ainda mais forte.

— Falta muito? — perguntou ao namorado, a barriga bem pressionada.

— Estamos chegando, fique calma! — a voz sempre controlada de Mamoru tinha picos agudos.

Ela conteve o impulso de pedir desculpas, doía demais para pensar nisso agora. Pretendia compensá-lo sendo uma boa garota por pelo menos o próximo fim de semana. E voltou a olhar a paisagem correr pela janela, tentar distrair-se.

Mais cedo, a conversa de Mamoru ao telefone com o médico conhecido dele não fora nada tranquilizadora e o fizera pegar a chaves e Usagi em um só movimento e no próximo lançá-la dentro do carro em direção ao hospital. O parecer do médico era que, se fosse pedra na vesícula, não haveria tanta urgência, mas que a descrição também se assemelhava a apendicite. E o possível diagnóstico deixou o rosto de Mamoru pálido. Fosse o caso, Usagi precisaria ser operada com urgência, aparentemente.

Ela não queria realmente. Pensara em pedra exatamente para afastar o temor de uma iminente operação. Pedra poderia ser tratada... ou assim ela ouvira falar. Não conhecia pessoas com apendicite que não tivessem sido cortados.

Apertou de novo o abdômen.

O hospital passara tão rápido por si quanto todo o caminho desde o apartamento até a garagem. O tempo que tiveram no trânsito talvez até houvesse aumentado a urgência nos passos de Mamoru. Usagi não deixava de sentir um calor no peito por aquele cuidado.

Por isso mesmo que desejou que ele nunca houvesse reagido assim quando ouviu o médico lhe dizer mais tarde, já no hospital:

— É apenas uma indigestão — declarou o senhor para o casal. — Podemos deixá-la em observação aqui pela noite, mas não vejo necessidade. Beba bastante água e sugiro evitar comidas gordurosas ou em excesso.

— Mas... — Mamoru balbuciou. — Quando disse ao meu médico que ela estava com dor do lado direito...

O médico franziu a testa.

— Não foi o que ela me disse.

Não que Usagi desejasse ser operada, mas ela tinha si falado da dor e foi rápida em mostrar o ponto onde havia doído até tomar o remédio fornecido pela emergência do hospital.

— Aqui, doutor, era aqui que doía!

— Oh — disse Mamoru, enquanto o médico assentia com um sorriso.

— Quê? — Usagi os olhou e então baixou a cabeça para onde suas mãos mostravam. Era um ponto próximo ao umbigo, mas do seu lado esquerdo. Seu "outro direito", como sua mãe às vezes brincava.

— Claro que fizemos alguns exames mais. Se a dor retornar, peço que nos procure novamente. Mas, de acordo com o que descreveu... Não se preocupe, é apenas uma indigestão.

Usagi mal sentia as pernas, seguindo Mamoru até a saída do hospital. Só de lembrar a corrida até ali, o desespero que causara nele... E justo no dia em que ele havia saído mais cedo, quando ele podia aproveitar um jantar tranquilo, um banho mais longo, um programa diferente na televisão.

— Que acha de marcarmos uma consulta com o meu médico para termos certeza? Não dá pra confiar só em emergências — Mamoru sugeriu, voltando o rosto para ela. Era como se não estivesse bravo. — Mas já está se sentindo melhor, né? Posso ficar aliviado? — E sorriu aberto, como raramente fazia.

— Não acredito que troquei direita com esquerda — ela disse.

Saber que o namorado não estava furioso com a confusão causada não lhe dissolveu a culpa. Seria melhor se ele a castigasse. Com esse pensamento, Usagi começou a chorar.

— Vamos, Usako. Quando chegarmos em casa, você chora. — Mamoru pressionou com carinho suas costas para que continuasse andando.

— É que... você não entende, Mamo-chan! Fui eu que causei isto. Bem que minha mãe diz que sou desmiolada demais pra mexer na internet.

— O que a internet tem a ver com você comer demais? — ele perguntou genuinamente confuso.

— Eu... quando comecei a sentir dor, quis achar alguma coisa pra fazer passar, talvez a receita dum chá mesmo. Mas aí vi tanto sintoma pra tanta doença ruim que... — Sua voz morreu em uma reprise do choro.

A risada de Mamoru interrompeu-o desta vez.

— Faz sentido — disse ele sem maior explicação. — Acredite, Usako, essas confusões devem ser mais comuns em hospital que pessoas invertendo esquerda e direita.

Usagi só notou que Mamoru havia parado de andar e agora a olhava quando o alcançara após tanto tempo andando passos trás. Ele lhe estendeu a mão e a sacudiu até que Usagi a aceitasse, segurando seu braço e aproveitando seu calor.

— Obrigada... — ela agradeceu com voz baixa. — Acho que agora só posso tocar no seu notebook se for supervisionada, né? — E suspirou.

— Do jeito que mal nos vemos na semana e como sempre saímos nos finais de semana, você nunca faria seus trabalhos.

— Hã? Quer dizer que depois de eu te fazer pensar que tava morrendo, ainda vai deixar?

— É uma boa isca para te ter na minha casa.

Usagi sorriu, suas bochechas até pareciam adormecidas de tanto tempo que fazia desde a última vez.

— Não vejo muito lucro se você nem tá lá pra me ver, e sua geladeira também...

Os dois riram, seus corpos mais próximos com o movimento.

— Na verdade — Mamoru começou a dizer com o rosto distintamente corado —, eu te vejo sim. Sentir sua presença quando volto pra casa é um dos melhores momentos do meu dia. Seus bilhetes, seu perfume, uma caneta ou elástico de cabelo. Até mesmo o vazio da minha geladei—

Um som o interrompeu, proveniente da barriga de Usagi. E bastante familiar. Mamoru riu alto:

— Só você pra ficar com fome depois de uma declaração dessas.

Usagi olhou para baixo e então de volta para ele.

— Você falando de geladeira, lembrei que não como nadinha desde o almoço — explicou. — Tava aqui pensando se devia comer um pouco do seu braço pra ver se aguento.

Tão logo o ouviu, Mamoru afastou-se.

— Melhor corrermos pro meu carro. Já passou mesmo da hora de te alimentar.

Ela assentiu, pulando de volta para seu braço e ameaçando mordê-lo. Aquele se transformara, finalmente, em mais um dia de paz em seu felizes para sempre.

FIM!

Anita

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

 _Muitíssimo obrigada por ler esta fic! Gosto de imaginar que ela ocorre mais ou menos no mesmo universo que uma outra minha que também é sobre established relationship. Claro que uma fic não tem qualquer dependência uma da outra, e se bobear ainda se contradizem, mas eu gostei do feeling de brincar com o relacionamento dos dois e achei que seria legal tentar de novo. O que melhor que a Semana Sailor Moon pra usar de desculpa, né?_

 _Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Não tenho planos de fazer outra assim, mas repito que gostei bastante da experiência! Quem sabe se eu conseguir fazer outra Semana eu não tenho mais uma desculpa, né?_

 _Enquanto isso, fica a propaganda da minha próxima fic, que será bastante como um retorno às origens (pra mim, não é Silver Millenium nem nada assim a história!). Falta o título pra eu poder fazer uma propaganda adequada, eu sei... Mas se eu ainda não tiver lançado, consultem meu site Olho Azul pra um preview desta e de mais uma outra, uma AU que eu também ainda não aprontei pra lançamento e essa vai demorar mais... xD_

 _E até a próxima!_


End file.
